This application relates to controlling a scene utilizing self-energizing switches.
Switches that transmit wireless communications are known. For example, some switches transmit wireless communications to garage door openers. Many switches utilize a replaceable internal power source, such as a battery, to power the wireless communication transmissions. Servicing these internal power sources can be inconvenient and costly. For example, accessing a battery within a wall-mounted light switch is often difficult and time-consuming. Rather than replaceable internal power sources, some switches harvest energy to power the wireless communications from the switch.
Some buildings include complex control systems for lighting, audio equipment, etc. Prior control systems include wired and battery based switches, both of which are often expensive and inflexible.